


Tie up these seams so we can live out our dreams

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you try to avoid physical activities, Zayn?”  Liam asks as he slips into his football boots, eyes set on the ball Niall is dribbling up the field before turning quickly to frown at a laughing Harry.<br/>“Haven’t you heard him, Li?  He most definitely does not shy away from physical activities!”  Harry howls before setting off after Niall, leaving Zayn smirking and Liam flushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie up these seams so we can live out our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one, got a bit side tracked and didn't end how I planned but when does anything I write, really?  
> Anyway, all mistakes are my own and comments are greatly appreciated, regardless of what you have to say, I'd love to hear it <3

“Do you try to avoid physical activities, Zayn?” Liam asks as he slips into his football boots, eyes set on the ball Niall is dribbling up the field before turning quickly to frown at a laughing Harry.  
“Haven’t you heard him, Li? He most definitely does not shy away from physical activities!” Harry howls before setting off after Niall, leaving Zayn smirking and Liam flushed.

“Right yeah, erm, anyway,” Liam chokes on his words as he wills away his crimson cheeks, “You sure you don’t want to play?” Liam has a welcoming smile on his face as he looks at Zayn who is running his fingers subconsciously over the sketch pad he brought along.  
“Nah Li, trying to avoid injury.” Zayn smirks as he watches a pile on form further up the pitch. “But you have fun, yeah?” Liam nods before rushing to the pile up and pulling a mud splattered Harry from the bottom of the pile and encouraging Niall and Louis to play properly. 

Zayn grins happily at them and waves when they look over before opening up his sketch book, fingering over the multiple sketches of Louis lining the pages in all types of mediums before falling upon an empty page and hunting down something to draw, eyes landing on an old tree across the other side of the field with long spindly branches and crisp golden leaves, illuminated by the glow of the sun above.

Sketching out the tree, Zayn is lost in the world of striking bold lines and discrete shading as he drags his pencil across the page, trying to capture the tree on a substance created by its species. Brushing his pencil over his sketches trunk to create its bark Zayn is ripped out of his creative bubble and tossed back into the real world to see his boyfriend rolling on the damp grass, hands clutching desperately at his ankle as his teeth dig through his lip to quieten the vocals that want to accompany his pain and Liam knelt at his side, trying to help him.

Before Zayn can take in the fact that Louis is hurt, he is by his side as Niall and Harry carry him over to the bench that Zayn is perched on and Zayn pulls him into his side instantly, tree forgotten as he tries to soothe his injured lover. “Lou, you okay babe?” Zayn mumbles into Louis’ hair as he rubs his fingers over his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Li, is he okay?” Liam nods and Zayn releases the breath his didn’t know he was holding.  
“Yeah, he’s okay, just twisted I think.” Zayn looks at Liam blankly and he sighs, “Which means we can’t really do anything to help him, he’ll just have to rest it.” Louis slumps further into Zayn’s side and huffs as Liam says he can’t play.  
“It’s for the best babe.” Zayn mumbles and Louis loses all the resolve he had to argue and just nods obediently, eyes at his feet, frowning at his ankle in disappointment. “You guys can continue playing if you want. No point in ending a decent game, I’ll look after Lou.”

Niall’s face lights up at the words but Liam’s brows furrow, “You sure?” Zayn chuckles and waves them off but not before Liam asks Louis if he’s okay and if it’s okay to go or if they should just go home now which receives him the bird from Louis, making Niall and Harry fall into each other laughing before racing off with the ball and tugging Liam behind them.

“God they take a lot of persuading.” Zayn chuckles as he shifts on the bench and Louis visibly flinches. “You’re not okay, are you?” Louis drops his head and whispers a timid ‘no’ before twisting himself to nuzzle into Zayn regardless of the pain he causes himself. Zayn’s heart breaks as he sees a usually strong Louis tumble apart in his arms as tiny sobs wrack through his whole body. “Don’t cry Boo Bear. Tell me what’s wrong so I can make it better, yeah?” Zayn coos, threading his fingers in Louis’ sweat matted hair and letting Louis rock against him, hands clenched in an iron grip on the material of his t-shirt.

As Louis’ sobs quieten into sniffles Louis loosens his grip on Zayn and scrubs at his tears with the back of his hand. “Sorry.” Louis’ voice cracks from disuse.  
“Why are you saying sorry, Lou? S’not your fault.” Zayn’s thumb falls to Louis’ eyes, brushing away the final few tears. Louis’ flushed tear tracked cheeks tear Zayn apart as Louis looks so broken and sad as he speaks, “You didn’t need to see that.” His bloodshot eyes plummet downwards as his teeth capture his scarlet and bloodied bottom lip.

Zayn’s eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead as his face falls into a frown. “I want to see you do everything, Lou, no matter how big or small, how insignificant or mind blowing, I wanna see it all.” Zayn tips Louis’ chin to lock his brown ones on Louis’ bloodshot blue ones, a small smile on his face. “I wanna see you smile, see you laugh, see you sing along to every song, dance along to anything, tap your fingers on the steering wheel as you drive, talk to the fans, hang out with the boys, pinch Harry’s nipples, make an ‘O’ with your hands with Niall when we sing ‘Over Again’, threaten Liam to say ‘cookie’ on the Oreo Debate, coo at Lux, make fun of Lou, get lost with me in Australia, get a tattoo,” Zayn’s fingers run over the dashes of ink scattered over Louis’ skin, caressing the inked areas, “crack a joke, eat a chocolate bar, steal Niall’s chocolate bar, wash your hair, choose your outfit, try to cook, play with your sisters, play football, write a song, see you grow old and grey, accept who you are, have kids of your own, wake up in the mornings, get a ring on this finger,” Zayn’s fingers slip around Louis’ ring finger, “Lou, I wanna see it all, the good and the bad, I want to see you live your life and love every second of it. I want to watch as you get wrinkles and grey hair, see you sit with your grandkids and tell them of all the jokes you made and all the things you did when you were younger, see you watch them as they run around you with the same amount of energy you do. And I wanna be there, to see it all, I want to be there by your side the whole time because I may just be a little bit in love with you, Lou.”  
“Zayn...”  
“No, Lou, wait, I love you, I really do and I just want to be the one to put a ring on your finger and make you happy. Will you let me make you happy?” Zayn sinks to his knees, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ sock-clad ankle as he pulls the box from his pocket, opening it to show a simple silver band, “Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

Louis’ face splits in two as he nods his head furiously, muttering a mantra of ‘yes, yes, yes’ as he tugs Zayn up for a passionate embrace. “You always make me happy.” Louis smiles against Zayn’s lips as they fall into one another, binding together the years and trust it took to build a bond so great and so strong that neither could bare to let it go, would die without it, without the other.

“I love you.” Zayn whispers as he slots the silver band up Louis’ finger, encasing it in a shiny solidified replica of Zayn’s love for Louis as Louis’ breath hitches, eyes glassy as the band catches the light just right and he can see Zayn’s smiling reflection in it, looking back at him with his smile so wide and so genuine that it makes his heart flutter madly in his chest.  
“I love you too, Zayn, I really do.” Louis whispers as he presses his lips back to Zayn’s basking in the admiration that transpires through the kiss, that makes him realise that he wants to see all of what Zayn wants to see. He wants to watch as Zayn grows old and lives out his life and wants to be with him to the end and be next to him for whatever comes after as Zayn completes him and he can’t imagine a world without him, without his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and I'd really love to hear what you think and any comments you have, positive or negative<3


End file.
